Journey into television
by Agent BM
Summary: The Loud siblings are sent into a variety of tv shows and movies after one of Lisa's inventions malfunctions and sends them into their tv. How will they get out of this? No more requests please. Please review, any feedback helps
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House**

 **This is an idea i've planned for a variety of different archives i write stuff for. Loud house seemed the best choice considering the crazy stuff this family has done and the things i've had them do. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was your average day at the Loud House, and almost all the siblings sat around the couch in the living room. Lily and the twins were playing, lincoln was reading comics, lori was texting, leni was taking selfies, luna, luan, and lynn were watching tv, and lucy was reading a book of poems. But where was Lisa? She was in her bedroom working on something, making it more child friendly and foolproof. Her invention was a device that allowed users to travel to other dimensions, a couple months ago Lily accidentally sent her and the other siblings into a world ruled by Nazis (Read escape from the nazi world for more details). After rehabilitating and going through minor therapy the siblings were becoming their normal selves again. Lisa didn't want her invention to go to waste, but she didn't want accidental trips either so she was making failsafes to make sure something like that couldn't happen again.

One thing was leading to another and another disaster seemed inevitable. The machine was overheating and about to turn on. Lisa needed to cool it down to get it to shut down so she could work on it some more. She looked around the room, she had nothing cold to store the machine in. Her only chance was the freezer. She grabbed the device and made a run for it.

"Out of my way, i need to get this device cold fast" said Lisa as she ran down the stairs

The siblings turned and saw her with the device that took them home from the nazi world and gasped as it had become active. Before Lisa could reach the kitchen, she and the siblings were caught with a blinding light and transported somewhere.

All the siblings found themselves on a stage in front of a live audience.

"Welcome back to Quiz time, i'm your fabulous host and it seems we have some new contestants" said a man in a black suit

The audience cheered.

"Where are we?" asked Lincoln

"According to the device, we're on a tv show. I think we got sucked into the tv" said Lisa

"That's what you get for working on-

The host pushed everyone except Leni away and dragged her towards a spotlight

"Ok miss, 30 seconds on the clock. Every correct answer wins a prize. No right answers and you end up in a cage with Bing bing the tiger"

He pointed to a man in a tiger suit banging on a cage, he didn't look happy. Leni was now nervous

"What's the capital of germany?"

"Uh"

"Wrong answer, what's the square root of pie?" asked the host

"Cream?" asked Leni

"Incorrect. Why'd the chicken cross the road?" asked the host

"To get to the other side?" asked Leni

"That is correct" said the host

"Does this mean i get a free keychain?" asked Leni

"Uh, no. You just won 50 dollars"

"Yay, i won 50 dollars" screamed Leni as she jumped in excitement

"Lisa send us home" said Lori

"I'm trying the device is malfunctioning. It looks like it's about to-

The siblings were all sent to different places.

(Lincoln and Lily)

The 2 were someplace bright and happy looking.

"We're not in michigan anymore Lily" said Lincoln

Colorful bears popped out of buildings.

"Hey kids, today we're looking for something orange. Hey little boy and girl, have you seen anything orange?" asked a blue bear

"Uh, hello, look at what i'm wearing" said Lincoln

Lily pointed to Lincolns shirt. All the bears cheered.

"You won a big hug"

Lily happily hugged one of the bears but lincoln pushed them away

"Get away from me freaks" said Lincoln angrily "Now's not the time for hugs"

"You're a meanie, and you all know what we do with meanies" said a green bear

Lily watched as her brother was taken by the bears and thrown into stocks. All the bears threw tomatoes at him. Lily wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel bad for Lincoln. She didn't have to thing long because just like before in another flash of light, the 2 were transported somewhere else.

(Lynn)

Lynn found herself in a diner sitting at a table with a milkshake. She could hear cheering and whistling, though there was nowhere that she could see anyone making those sounds. She smiled sheepishly. She was hugged by a girl her age and what appeared to be the girls mother.

"Oh honey are you ok?" asked the mother

"We heard about what happened" said the girl

"No, why're you 2 hugging me? Who are you?" asked Lynn

(Laughter)

Judging by the laughter Lynn guessed she was on a sitcom of some kind.

"I'm your mother, and this is your sister, Megan"

"And we're hugging you because you broke up with Danny" said the girl

"Who's Danny?" asked Lynn

(Laughter)

"And where's that laughter coming from?" asked Lynn

"What laughter? You must've had too many milkshakes" said the mother

"You don't remember Danny? That's great you're moving on" said Megan

A boy Lynn's age walked through the doors of the diner and the imaginary audience applauded.

"Megan, Mrs. Johnson, if you don't mind i'd like to have a word with Jenny"

The mother and girl walked away and the boy sat in front of Lynn.

"Sorry about you and Danny. But maybe we can give it another try, you know what they say, 4th times the charm" said the boy

(Laughter)

Lynn pushed the milkshake at the boy and walked away annoyed.

(Laughter)

"I'll take that as a maybe" said the boy

"How do i get out of here?" asked Lynn to herself

(Laughter)

In a flash of light, Lynn had left the show.

(Luan)

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

Luan saw she was in a spaceship flying over a huge space station. Guns were being fired at her and other ships around her. A big triangle shaped ship was docked to the station, and all the fighters around her were flying right for it.

"That star destroyer is undergoing repairs. It's defenseless for the most part, this is our chance to free this sector from the Empires grip. All ships move in to attack"

"Am i in some sci fi movie? This is more of Lincolns thing than mine" said Luan in disbelief

Luan wasn't exactly sure what she was doing so she didn't participate in the battle going on for the most part, only shooting at things that were firing back at her.

"Stick close red 9, don't wander off to far"

"Sorry" said Luan

'How do i get out of this? I don't know what i'm doing?' Luan thought to herself

Flying the ship wasn't that hard, but Luan was horrified being in this situation. A giant ship that looked like a space shuttle came out of nowhere almost crashing into her.

"Our capital ship has arrived, take out the reactor on the destroyer and watch as our capital ships cannons finish the job."

Luan followed the other ships towards the bottom of the triangle shaped spaceship and fired her blaster cannons at what she was guessing was the reactor. The reactor exploded and she and the other fighters flew away. The large space shuttle looking ship fired heavy laser cannons at the destroyer and blew it up.

"We did it. With the destruction of that destroyer, we have loosened the Empires grip on this entire system"

"I have no idea what's going on here" said Luan

She didn't have to think about that any longer. In a flash of light, Luan was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

(Leni and Lisa)

Leni found herself sitting at a desk in front of a live audience with Lisa sitting on a couch.

"It appears we're on a talk show of some sort" said Lisa

Leni just smiled awkwardly, feeling a little stage fright.

"Say something" said Lisa who was also feeling nervous about being here

"And we're back, I'm Leni, and this is my sister Lisa. She's like really smart and stuff. And what are we discussing today lisa?" asked Leni

"Uh, we're gonna talk about um, uh"

She picked up a book that was sitting next to her. It had a picture of Lisa on the cover with the title 'I'm Smarter than You by Lisa Loud'

"This book, gonna talk about this book" said Lisa

"Your book? You wrote a book?" asked Leni

Lisa looked at the cover.

"Apparently i did" said Lisa

"Ooh, what's it about?" asked Leni

Lisa skimmed through it since she didn't have time to actually read it.

"Me, it's about me" said Lisa

"You know you've been threatening to write a book for a while, can you tell me more?" asked Leni

"Well, as the book says i'm really smart so-

The 2 were engulfed by the machine and sent somewhere else.

(Lana)

Lana found herself sitting in a chair in a room with a black wall behind her. A camera was facing her.

"Where am-

"Shhh, relax" said a man in a blue jumpsuit quietly

He looked to the camera and removed Lana's hat.

"Hello, and welcome to our special presentation on ASMR introduction. Lets begin"

The man started scratching Lana's head really fast, which she enjoyed.

"What are-

"Shhh, relax"

"What are you doing? What is this ASMR you speak of?" asked Lana quietly

"I'm glad you asked. It stands for Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response. Using sounds such as scratching or tapping, you get tingly feelings in your body that creates relaxation. But it can work with many different things too like whispering, crinkling, that kind of stuff. But this requires silence and the sounds you desire"

The man started tapping Lana's head

"This feels really good" said Lana

The man in blue smiled. But before Lana could feel more relaxed, she disappeared in a flash.

(Luna)

A man sang in a bar in front of a lot of people.

"Sing us a song you're the Piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for-

Luna crashed into the piano from out of nowhere.

"Hey, what're you doing in my documentary? Messing up my piano like that"

"I have no idea, i'm not even sure how i got here. Hey aren't you that guy who sings Piano Man?" asked Luna

"Yes, and you just ruined the song. This is my documentary about my life"

"Sorry dude" said Luna

(Lori)

Lori found herself in a flowery field with kids playing

"Does your shampoo make you feel like this?" asked a pleasant female voice

Lori then found herself in a shower scrubbing shampoo in her hair

"What's going on?" asked Lori

"This one does. Dr. Wileys brain scrub not only destroys dandruff on contact but cleans all those hard to reach places. Leaving you with a head of beautiful flowing hair"

Lori then found herself in that flowery field again.

"Feel like a new you. Dr Wileys brain scrub, now available wherever hair care products are sold"

(Entire family)

The loud siblings found themselves in a familiar looking restaurant.

"Hey, isn't this dads restaurant?" asked Lynn

"Yeah, why's it so empty? Didn't he get-

"YOU ARE WAY BEHIND THE TIMES DO YOU KNOW THAT? IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN GOOD FOOD TO GET PEOPLE INTO THOSE SEATS!"

"MY FOOD IS GOOD!"

"IF YOUR FOOD IS SO F*** GOOD THEN WHY ARE THOSE SEATS EMPTY?"

The siblings snuck towards the kitchen and saw their dad arguing with a bald man in a chef uniform.

"Isn't that Anthony Gordon? Didn't he make daddy's restaurant better?" asked Lola

"Yeah, why's he here?" asked Lana

"We're on that tv episode we agreed to have filmed to improve fathers restaurant obviously" said Lisa

"That explain those guys" said Leni

The siblings looked behind themselves to see, themselves, or the past versions of themselves for when they had this episode filmed.

"This is awkward" said Lucy

Another flash and the siblings were gone.

 **for more info regarding that scene, keep a look out for a brand new upcoming story I call Anthony Gordon's Mission Restaraunt. Have a better name for that please let me know and you'll get credit for it**

The siblings found themselves on the hull of a big ship flying above a desert. Spaceships were fighting around it. Luan recognizes some of her surroundings.

"Hey I know these ships, I just destroyed one of those earlier" said Luan

The siblings covered their ears as giant laser cannons near them fired into the sky.

"Where are we now?" Asked Lori

"Some sci fi movie or something" Said Luan

"We're really high" Said Lana who was backing up

"Try not to look down" Said Luna

The loud laser cannons fired again.

"What are they shooting at?" Asked Leni

"Rebel ships, we're in the movie empires end, we're on a star destroyer in the middle of a battle" said Lincoln

"Uh Lisa can you get that device working again? I don't like how that big ship is heading right for us" Said Lana who was pointing at something

The siblings looked up to see a star destroyer heading right for them. It was gonna crash into the ship

"Come on you piece of junk work" shouted Lisa

All the siblings screamed and ran as the destroyer moved closer to crashing into them. Just as the destroyer hit the ship, Lisa had managed to activate the device and send them somewhere else.

(Lucy)

Lucy was somewhere bright and happy with flowers dancing and singing.

"I hate this place" Said Lucy

(Lola)

Lola was in the jungle while a man dressed in a safari outfit talked about a soda

"This taste was definitely worth the perilous hike, giant elephant mosquitos and the man eating plants"

Giant mosquitoes flew towards them.

"Oh back for more eh?"

The man took out a machete and started slicing mosquitoes as Lola screamed and ran away

"Mr Fizz, worth the taste"

(Meanwhile in the real world)

Ronnie Anne was hanging with her big family watching tv, the Love Boat was on. They started noticing something

"Hey, isn't that Lincoln?" Asked CJ

Their eyes went wide as they saw Lincoln and Lynn on the show.

"I'm sorry but you 2 have been voted off the ship. And time for you to walk the plank"

"How'd they get on this show?" Asked Bobby

"I'll talk to him about this later" said Ronnie Anne

"Hold up we're not contestants we just popped up one this show" said lincoln

In a flash the 2 disappeared

"They're gone" said Rosa

"I'm giving him a call right now" Said Ronnie Anne before walking up to her room


	3. Chapter 3

(Luan)

Luan found herself walking down a city sidewalk

"Wonder where i am now?" Luan asked herself

A man holding a pie walked up to her

"Hey buddy, want a pie?"

"Sure"

The man threw the pie in Luans face and laughed.

"You can't beat the classics"

"Hahahahaha, i completely agree" said Luan

(Lola)

A cartoon detective cat was talking to his 3 team members.

"Ok i got word that Skippy is in the canneries and has already been conned out of most of his funds by a street hustler"

The cat picked Lola up, she now wore a jacket full of stolen cash.

"Isn't that right street hustler?"

"I'm gonna be honest detective whiskers, i have no idea how i even got here" said Lola

The cat merely threw her into a trash can, angering her.

(Lincoln, Lily, Leni, and Lana)

"Ronnie Anne this is a really bad time" Lincoln told Ronnie Anne through the phone before being smacked in the head

The 4 siblings hugged each other in fear as a man in a leather jacket and holding a bloody barbed wire baseball bat walked around them and a few survivors of a zombie apocalypse.

"Today for one of you is your last day on Earth. Who am i gonna kill first? We shall all see soon"

Lana and Lily began to cry. Leni hugged them tightly.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, catch a lurker by the head"

The man pointed his baseball bat at Lincoln. He held the bat up and prepared to swing. Lincoln screamed in fright as the man raised his bat, but before he could swing, the siblings disappeared in a flash.

(Lisa)

Lisa was in a kids show, baffled at how a train could have a face.

"How on earth are you alive? You're a train, trains can't talk" said Lisa

"Little girl, not everything needs an explanation. Yes i'm a train, and i can talk, but-

"Stop talking i don't want hear any more, i gotta get out of here" Lisa said before running off

(Lucy)

Lucy woke up on a grassy field.

"Where am i?"

A football landed in her arms

"Oh no" said Lucy

She was immediately tackled by football players.

(Lynn)

Lynn was in a colorful cartoon world with talking ponies.

"Look, i'm sure you're all really nice and all, but i need to get out of here, this place is making me feel weird and uncomfortable" said Lynn

"And why's that?" asked a blue and rainbow colored pegasus

"For one, you're talking horses" said Lynn

"Ponies" said an orange pony

"Whatever. Look i watched cartoons when i was a kid, so i get the whole talking animal thing, but this isn't my kind of thing. If Lola was here she'd be all over you but she's not" said Lynn as she attempted to walk out of wherever she was

"Wait don't go, there's so much we could learn from each other, your species is relatively unknown" said a purple winged unicorn

"Get out of my way before i hurt you" said Lynn

"There's 6 of us and only one of you, i'd like to see you try and take us" said the blue pegasus

Lynn didn't have to try because in a flash she was gone.

 **(Before i forget, the idea with Lynn talking to ponies and Lisa talking to a talking train came from Asperman1 who kindly requested that.)**


	4. Chapter 4

(Lisa)

 **This idea was suggested by my friend VickyT36**

"What do you mean the doctors stuck in traffic? We need to do the procedure" said a nurse

Lisa walked up to the nurse.

"Stand aside, I got this til the doctor arrives" Said Lisa

The nurse laughed

"Oh that's cute" Said The nurse

Lisa pulled out several medical certificates.

"Syracuse? That's a basketball school" Said one nurse

Lisa just shrugged and went to the patient. She grabbed some tools and prepared to start. But before she could, she was sent elsewhere.

(All the siblings)

they found themselves in a world completely yellow.

"Where could we be now?" Asked Lori

Familiar music to lincoln started playing.

"Sounds like the old Ace Savvy tv show" said Lincoln

In a parody of the 1966 batman intro, Ace savvy and one eyed jack ran toward the screen. In a few cutaways, the siblings were all punched by the duo.

'ACE SAVVY ADVENTURES'

"Ow that really hurt" Said Lynn

Many Of Ace savvies bad guys appeared on screen. Lisa saw the device she needed just a few feet away. Before she could reach it, her and others were punched again. She landed on the device and it sent them all away somewhere.

(Lucy)

 **This and next couple ideas belong to Isom**

A woman in a bikini screamed in terror as a killer with a machete approached her.

"Wow, this is cool"

The killer jumped in fright hearing her.

(Lynn)

Lynn saw herself sitting courtside at a basketball game her favorite team was playing.

"You can do it" Lynn cheered

Her team scored and the crowd went wild

(Lola)

Lola was obsessing over the ponies Lynn met earlier.

"Will you answer my questions now?" The purple unicorn asked

"As long as they're about me I'll answer whatever you want, I can't believe I'm on one of my favorite shows" said Lola

(Luna)

Luna was dancing wildly in a mick swagger music video

 **Next few ideas are mine.**

(Lincoln)

Lincoln was being held hostage by a man with knife cuts all over his body. The man held a knife to Lincoln's neck as the police had guns pointed at the man.

"Let the kid go, he's not worth it" shouted a police officer

"If I see anything that remotely looks like a bat, I will spill this kids blood all over the asphalt"

The man with knife marks was punched in the head by a man dressed as a bat

(Leni and Luna)

The 2 found themselves in a theater where holograms of Elvis Presley were showing him dancing and singing while a man who resembled Ryan Gosling looked on. Sound just came on and off at times

"Who're you 2?"

"Leni, I'm Luna"

"Names K"

A gunshot went through a seat next to K. The 3 hid as a man who looked like Harrison Ford walked into the theater. He walked closer to them, and when he got close enough, K came out and knocked the gun out of his hand. Leni and Luna threw a punch each at him

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, but you're not making this easy" Said K

Ford responded by punching the 3 of them in the faces, several times, before getting tired. The Elvis holograms sound turned back on and it began singing a different song.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

 _"_ I like this song. We can all keep at this or get a drink, what do you all say _?"_ Ford Asked

 _"For I can't help falling in love with you"_

"I'll take the drink" K replied

"I could use a drink" Said Leni

But Leni and Luna were taken away from this world and sent to another


	5. Chapter 5

**This whole chapter will take place in one show, go back to multiple shows and requests next chapter.**

(Everyone)

'In the not too distant future, way down in Deep 19, The evil Dr. Watterson was hatching a nasty scheme'

All the siblings found themselves in the shows theme song, watching as a man in a blue jumpsuit cleaned.

"Now where are we?" Asked Leni

"I don't think I know this show" said Lisa

'He hired a temp by the name of Mike. Just a regular guy he didn't like. His experiment needed a good test case'

A man in a red lab coat and glasses hit the jumpsuit clothed man and all the louds with a giant mallet and knocked them out.

'So he cooked him on the noggin and he shot him into space'

"Ow that really hurt" Said Lola

'I'll send him cheesy movies, the worst ever made. He'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll monitor his mind'

"I don't get it" Said Lincoln

"Monitor his mind for what?" Asked Lana

'Now keep in mind Mike can't control where the movies begin or end. He'll try to keep his sanity with the help of his robot friends'

A few different robot characters surrounded the louds.

'Robot roll call, Cambot'

"You're on" Said a camera robot

'Omega'

"Hi everyone" said a green snake robot

'Ratchet'

"I'm ready" Said a yellow Gumball machine looking robot

'Krow'

"I'm different" Said a blue robot

'If you're wondering how he eats and breathes, and other science facts, just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax'

"So true" Said Leni

'For Future awesome theater 5000'

The show began and the louds found themselves on the bridge of whatever ship they were on being watched by the robot characters.

"Hi everyone, welcome to the satellite of Love, it seems we have some new visitors, who're you guys?" Asked Mike

"Probably space aliens or something" Said Krow

"One of them has a nice shiny object and she won't let me touch it" Said Ratchet

"First of all this machine is our only way home and I don't know who you are, but based on the look of this 'Satellite of love' i Can tell this show is low budget" said Lisa

"Well we have a cult following and this is season 6 of the show" said Mike

A button on a table started flashing.

"Oh great the mads are calling" Said Omega

"The who?" Asked the louds

Mike pushed the button.

"Hello Dr Watterson, hows frank doing?" Asked mike

"Frank won't be joining us today, he caught something bad and I have a thing about germs. Who're your little friends? Doesn't matter, they'll also be part of today's experiment"

"Excuse me, what exactly is this about?" Asked Lynn

"I'm glad you asked, I'm subjecting mike to some of the worst movies ever made, trying to see which one will make him go insane, I will then broadcast the movie all over the planet and I shall rule the world"

"That's your plan?" Asked Luan

"Yes, brilliant isn't it?" Asked Watterson

"Poo poo" said Lily

"Lily thinks it stinks" Said Luan

"Well I didn't ask what she thinks and you're all stuck up there. Today's movie is a real stinker, the vampires of east city"

"A vampire movie? Awesome" said Lucy

"Really, you want to watch this movie? You know you just killed my good mood being excited for it. Oh well, get your butts in the theater."

Alarms started blaring.

"OH WE GOT MOVIE SIGN!" Shouted Mike and all the robots except cambot and Omega

The louds followed Mike, Ratchet, cambot, And Krow into a movie theater and sat in theater seats.

"So you just watch bad movies?" Asked Lori

"Yeah pretty much, but we make commentary too" Said Krow as the movie started

'THE VAMPIRES OF EAST CITY'

"This sounds like the stupidest idea for a show if you ask me" Said Lola

"Yeah well we're stuck here, and so are you if you don't fix that device of yours" Said Mike

"Why would anyone watch this show?" Asked Lori

"Give it a try when you get home you'd be surprised" Said Ratchet

Lincoln banged on the machine and it started glowing.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Asked Mike

The louds disappeared


	6. Chapter 6

(Lily)

 **This'll most likely be the last Star Wars related scene I promise**

Lily found herself alone under a desk. Men and women in grey uniforms or white armor and helmets were panicking. A loud alarm sounded, red lights flashed all throughout the room. Through a window she could see a huge battle with ships she saw earlier with her other siblings. The area she was in shook violently. The men and women around her said things she didn't understand.

"The reactor has been critically damaged, we lost stability"

"WE CAN'T REMAIN IN THE AIR MUCH LONGER!"

"RETREAT TO GOUNSELOR REX"

"Attention, this is Admiral Vardin, the time for the Annihlator's emergency evacuation has come. All crew abandon ship"

Explosions rocked the room. A man in a gray uniform was thrown towards Lily, almost hitting her. He didn't move, Lily didn't want to think about what she just saw. Where were her sisters or her brother, did she end up here alone? She wanted to cry, she was scared, she couldn't walk very well let alone run, was she gonna die here?

In a small bright flash, Luan appeared. After looking out the window she couldn't believe what she was seeing

"Why do I keep ending up here?" Asked Luan

Lily babbled something as loud as she could. Luan saw Lily and picked her up.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't want to stick around and find out" said Luan

Luan ran towards an elevator, followed by a woman who wasn't dressed like the other crew members.

"The empire must be desperate if they allowed kids on their ships"

"We're not from here. We just want to get out of this place" said Luan

"Then follow me, I can get you out of here"

The elevator doors opened and the woman ran out. Lily hugged Luan as tight as she could and shut her eyes, she could hear the screams of troopers and crew members as the ship started blowing up around them.

"Follow me and stay close, droid, reestablish comms"

A robot on the womans back made some sounds.

"Rick, the Annihlator's going down, do you copy? Rick? I'm coming love"

The 3 managed to make it to a room full of single seat escape pods. Luan strapped herself into one and hugged Lily as tight as she could as she launched the escape pod from the doomed ship.

"Hang on Lily, I won't let go" Luan shouted

Before the escape pod hit the ground, she and Lily disappeared from the movie.

(Lori)

"Oh Jenny, I didn't mean for you to fall madly in love with my evil clone brother, but I still love you greatly" said a handsome looking man

"Whoa pal, I don't love you, or even know you" said Lori

A blonde woman walked into the room.

"What the?"

(Luna)

 **This idea and the next one were suggestions from Thunderstrike16**

Luna found herself in a pawn shop holding guitars.

"I see you got some guitars with you" said a bald man in a black shirt

"Uh yeah, been in the family for some time" said luna

The bald man looked at the guitars

"Signed by mick swagger, neat. You wanna pawn them or sell them?"

"Whatever's worth more I guess" said Luna

"My problem is I don't know if the signature is real, let me call an expert down"

Luna disappeared before more could be said.

(Lincoln)

Lincoln found himself in a ruined town. The sky was red and monsters roamed.

"Hey, hey you with the white hair"

Lincoln turned to see a hideous monster that resembled a giant head with a giant arm coming out of it.

"I think you want to go inside my mouth, I think you wanna come in here"

The monster started moving towards Lincoln. Lincoln screamed and ran away

"Get in my mouth, I'm talking to you. This is very rude what you're doing"


	7. Chapter 7

(Leni)

Leni found herself dressed in 50's looking clothing in some sort of old movie

'By now you know nuclear war is inevitable. We've already discussed how to survive the nuclear blast, now we will discuss how to adapt to the new world. This is Mary, a normal housewife who now spends her days building her new shelter and ready to survive the new world'

"Whoa I look weird" Said Leni

The doorbell rang and Leni went to answer it. A smiling young man was at the door holding a cup

'Once you've survived the blast, you'll notice how dangerous the wasteland is after the fallout has settled. Take average Joe, your friendly old neighbor, no longer will he be coming borrow a cup of sugar'

The cup in his hand changed to a pistol.

'Instead he now may be coming over for murder'

Leni screamed and ran back inside. Average Joe following behind her shooting his gun.

(Lynn)

A grizzly bear was seen with a man in a safari outfit approaching it, the bear didn't look happy.

"Next on super G's stunt show, I'm gonna make this angry grizzly bear give me-

In a bright flash Lynn appeared in the show, startling the host. The bear took advantage of this and grabbed the host and began attacking him. Lynn covered her eyes as the camera crew kept filming.

(Lincoln and Luna)

The 2 found themselves in a dark place

"Now where are we?" Asked Luna

'Winner of multiple game of the year awards'

'Created by Cybergames'

"Looks like a game trailer" said Lincoln

The 2 found themselves in a city with Nazi flags and soldiers everywhere.

"Oh no, not again" screamed Lincoln

"They're stealing my future, and they're gonna pay"

The 2 found themselves in different violent action scenes where a tall man was brutally killing the nazis.

'Wolfstone the new world order, available now'

(Lola and Lana)

The 2 found themselves in a village, a man was watching another man play a fiddle on a roof. The man on the ground spoke, and moved in different directions wildly when he did.

"Oh fiddler on the roof, sounds crazy no? But here in our little village of Anatevka, you might say each one of us"

The man paused and screamed.

"KAAAHHN! KAAAHHN!"

"I don't get it" said Lana

(Lisa)

Lisa found herself on a spaceship in space wearing a red shirt and black pants. She was almost done tinkering with the device to send her and her siblings home. The man Lola and Lana encountered in their last experience sat in the middle of the room.

"Captains log, Star date 5174.89, the Explorer has received a distress call from the anubian star system, we seem to have a new recruit on board, she should be an excellent help"

Laser blasts hit the ship. The alarm sounded.

"All hands man your battle stations, we're under attack by the Blargons" said the captain

"Almost got it fixed" said Lisa to herself

Lisa was grabbed by a crew member and forced into a seat.

"Fire at will" Said the captain

Lisa looked at all the buttons on the console in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She started banging on the machine she was trying to fix. In a flash, she was gone.

Lisa wasn't sure what happened, but she and all her siblings had made it back home to their living room. After confirming that it was their house, they spoke.

"Glad that's over" said Lincoln

"The machine needs more adjustments, which I will-

Leni took the machine from Lisa and began smashing it, which no one but Lisa objected to. When the damage was done, Leni handed the parts to Lisa.

"That device has caused us nothing but trouble" said Leni

"Leni's right, the Nazi world was bad enough, but all those other worlds on tv, I don't know what to say" Said Luna

"We don't want to go through that again" said Lori

"I understand, I shall go now." Said Lisa

Lisa turned towards the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. In her closet in a box, was an exact copy of the device Leni just smashed. Lisa began tinkering on it.

"They must not know about this yet, not until I get the proper adjustments and repairs worked on" Lisa said to herself

(The end)

 **Sorry if the ending felt a little rushed, but I ran out of ideas. This ending could be the ending, but it could also lead to another story. Would you like to see a third part in this series? And if so, where should the siblings go?**


End file.
